


Beyond Imagination

by Snarryeyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1663826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Snarryeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 1/23/12 on IJ for the Snarry100 community. Prompt: Imagination. Sequel to 'A Welcome Interruption' and 'A Fated Collision.'</p>
<p>Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Beyond Imagination

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 1/23/12 on IJ for the Snarry100 community. Prompt: Imagination. Sequel to 'A Welcome Interruption' and 'A Fated Collision.'
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.

Spread-eagled across silk sheets, legs wrapped around Severus, Harry dug his fingers into sweat-soaked skin a little harder. Seconds later he shouted his completion, his voice a little hoarse from overuse. 

Severus had been delighted to find him so very vocal in his passion, not shying away from saying exactly what he wanted and, indeed, how much he enjoyed the result. Thrusting once more, Harry surrounding and enveloping every one of his senses, Severus gave in to his own pleasure and released everything he had. Through lidded eyes, he met Harry’s own and felt the walls around his heart crack.

~~~

Severus had never been one to linger after sexual encounters with other men, but the feel of Harry in his arms, the warm breath flowing across his bare chest as they lay entwined in the semi-darkness, held him firmly in place.

“I’ve been imagining that for a long time,” Harry sighed, brushing his lips across Severus’ heated skin.

Severus looked down, eyes glinting. “Indeed? Did it meet your expectations?”

He felt rather than saw Harry’s answering smile. “Oh, believe me, the reality was better than anything my imagination could have conjured. I’m glad I took the chance.”

“As am I.”


End file.
